<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crawl Like a Bird by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486965">Crawl Like a Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Child Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Gen, Strange Musical Lures From the Darkness, Supernatural Elements, With This Shows Timeline Can Anything Be Pre-Canon?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's that sound outside, Granny?" Red asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Riding Hood | Ruby &amp; Widow Lucas | Granny</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crawl Like a Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's that sound outside, Granny, out by the river and trees?" Red asks, standing on the woodbox with her face pressed to the slats of the shutter, peering out into the darkness, "Is it a bird or a fairy princess - or is it a far away traveler on their way to the queen's court, a musician or magician or -"</p>
<p>The music is playing clearly from the treeline, just beyond the light of the lamps in their little clearing, airy, drifting strains of reed harp and willow string, that hover in the air long after they should fall silent and other instruments and things that Granny can hear but does not know to name.</p>
<p>"Pay no mind to it, and stay close while I bank the fire, Red, we'll not be going out again tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>